


Proof of clawdeens heterosexuality

by ShaneWolf1741



Series: Mattels lie about clawdeen wolf being cannon lesbian [1]
Category: Werewolf Fandom Historical archives devision
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneWolf1741/pseuds/ShaneWolf1741
Summary: A detailed article about clawdeen Ranging from age all the way to love life and sexuality
Series: Mattels lie about clawdeen wolf being cannon lesbian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196699





	Proof of clawdeens heterosexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Clawdeen Wolf.  
> Age. 26  
> Pet. Crescent  
> Friends. Frankie Stein and draculaura  
> Favorite food. Steak rare  
> Career. fashion designer  
> Birthday. april 30th  
> Sexuality. Heterosexual  
> Martial Status. Married with kids

Clawdeen wolf is a 2010 to 2016 Monster high character. She is a werewolf that throughout her high school life has shown many interests in guys ranging from bad boys to werewolves and even centaurs. Mattel ran out of time to give the 2010 to 2012 version of her a bf but in the reboot of 2016 gave her Raythe And they developed a great relationship.

In 2020 a lie was made about her being a cannon lesbian truth is if you read her diaries theres zero evidence of homosexuality in that shewolf theres none in her webisodes or movies so the cannon shes lesbian is just that a headcanon but because her creator supported the idea it was suddenly misconstrued to being cannon.

As of 2021 when my Fandom discovered the lie regarding her we immediately countered that lie with the cold hard facts you see before you.

Relationship 1 [ Cat boy dance ] In new ghoul at school she dances with a male werecat.  
#2]her and draculaura talking about boys at a sleepover ]  
Relationship 3 [she has the hots for Johnny Spirit and a centaur]  
Movie relationships. Romulus,Thad,Raythe,And a crossdressing heath burns in scaris who she flirts with some tho shes not fond hes wearing a dress I e further evidence shes straight.

In diaries it shows she loves flirting with guys.

In 2022 her straight image will disappear in monster highs next reboot because A group my fandom has nicknamed C.W.A.C.L AKA Clawdeen Wolfs A Cannon Lesbian has a majority of radicals that are bullying anyone saying clawdeen is straight they've also kicked us off reddit Facebook and YouTube mattel and nick sides with this radical hate group. I'm sorry to say to all you fans of a straight clawdeen my fandom can not protect clawdeens image alone we need your help. Message me Direct at Werewolf1741 deviant art. 

Thanks we hope to see your support in protecting clawdeens image and keeping her true to her original.


End file.
